Esperanto
|Fremdlingve=taksoj inter 100.000 kaj 2.000.000 (depende de difino de Esperanto-parolanto)1 (planlingvo n-ro 1) |Klasifiko=Planlingvo |Koloro=Konstruita |Oficiala lingvo=neniu lando; multaj NRO-oj (ĉefe Esperanto-asocioj) |Reguligita de=Akademio de Esperanto |Skribo=latina kun kelkaj aldonoj |ISO1=eo |ISO2B=epo |ISO2T=epo |SIL=ESP |Specimeno = Sur la kampo, for de l'mondo, Antaŭ nokto de somero, Amikino en la rondo Kantas kanton pri l'espero. Kaj pri vivo detruita Ŝi rakontas kompatante, Mia vundo refrapita Min doloras resangante. :— L. L. Zamenhof, Mia penso }} Esperanto (origine Lingvo Internacia) estas la plej disvastigita internacia planlingvo. La nomo estas derivita de la kaŝnomo, sub kiu la hebrea kuracisto Ludoviko Lazaro Zamenhofo en la jaro 1887 publikigis la bazon de la lingvo. Li intencis krei facile lerneblan neŭtralan lingvon, taŭgan por uzo en la internacia komunikado, tamen ne anstataŭigi aliajn, naciajn lingvojn. Kvankam neniu ŝtato akceptis Esperanton kiel oficialan lingvon, ĝi estas uzata de la internacia komuno, nombranta laŭtakse cent mil ĝis du milionoj da parolantoj, el kiuj proksimume unu milon kreas la denaskaj. Esperanto akiris kelkajn internaciajn distingojn, ekzemple du rezoluciojn de UNESCO aŭ subtenon de konataj personoj de la publika vivo. Nuntempe ĝi estas uzata por vojaĝado, korespondado, interkompreniĝo dum internaciaj renkontiĝoj kaj kulturaj interŝanĝoj, kongresoj, sciencaj diskutoj, origina kaj tradukita literaturo, muziko, teatro, kino, presita kaj interreta raportadoj, radia kaj televida elsendadoj. La vortprovizo de Esperanto devenas plejparte el la okcidenteŭropaj lingvoj, dum ĝia sintakso kaj morfologio montras ankaŭ slavlingvan influon. La morfemoj ne ŝanĝiĝas kaj oni povas ilin preskaŭ senlime kombini, kreante diverssignifajn vortojn, Esperanto do havas multajn kunaĵojn kun la analizaj lingvoj, al kiuj apartenas ekzemple la ĉina; kontraŭe la interna strukturo de Esperanto certagrade respegulas la aglutinajn lingvojn, kiel la japanan, svahilan aŭ turkan. Historio thumb|left|[[Ludoviko Lazaro Zamenhofo]] thumb|right|La unua lernolibro de Esperanto, eldonita en [[Varsovio jare 1887]] Ekesto Junaĝo de Zamenhofo Ĉe la ekesto de Esperanto staris Ludoviko Lazaro Zamenhofo. Li travivis sian junecon en la multlingva urbo Bjelostoko, tiam apartenanta al la Rusa Imperio, hodiaŭ al Polujo, kie li ofte povis pririgardi kverelojn inter la unuopaj tie loĝantaj etnoj, do rusoj, poloj, germanoj kaj hebreoj. Ĉar li neekziston de komuna lingvo konsideris la ĉefa kialo de la konfliktoj, eklaboris jam kiel lernejano pri projekto de nova konvena lingvo, kapabla plenumi la taskon. Ĝi devus esti – malsame al la naciaj lingvoj – neŭtrala kaj facile lernebla, tial ankaŭ akceptebla kiel la dua lingvo por ĉiuj, lingvo instruata samtempe kun tiuj naciaj kaj uzata en situacioj, kiam necesas kompreniĝo internacia.JACOBS, Joseph – HARRIS, Isidore. Zamenhof, Lazarus Ludwig. JewishEncyclopedia.com. Legita 2008-08-14 Atingebla interrete. (Angle.) La unuaj ideoj Zamenhofo unue cerbumadis pri revivigo de la latina, kiun li lernis en lernejo, sed konkludis, ke ĝi estas tro komplika por normala komunikado. Lernante la anglan, li rimarkis, ke la verba konjugacio laŭ persono kaj nombro ne necesas kaj ke gramatika sistemo de lingvo povas esti multe pli facila, ol li opiniis antaŭe. Daŭris tamen la lerna malhelpo pro granda kiomo de parkerigendaj vortoj. Foje ekrimarkis Zamenhofo du rusajn surskribojn: швейцарская ŝvejcarskaja (pordistejo, vorto derivita de швейцар ŝvejcar – pordisto) kaj кондитерская konditerskaja (dolĉaĵejo, derivita de кондитер konditer – dolĉaĵisto). Tiuj vortoj kun la sama sufikso inspiris lin al la ideo, ke uzado de regularaj afiksoj povus konsiderinde malplimultigi la kiomon de la vortoradikoj necesaj por komuniki. Por ke la radikoj estu kiel eble plej internaciaj, li decidiĝis transpreni la vortprovizon plejparte el la latinidaj kaj ĝermanaj lingvoj, do el tiuj instruataj tiam tutmonde pleje.Zamenhofo, Ludoviko Lazaro. Letero de L. Zamenhof al Nikolaj Afrikanovich Borovko (1895) – О происхожении эсперанто. МИР ЭСПЕРАНТО. Legita 2008-08-14. Atingebla interrete. (Esperante, ruse.) Fina versio La unua projekto de Zamenhofo, nomita Lingwe uniwersala, estis pli malpli preta jam en la jaro 1878, sed la patro de la aŭtoro, instruisto de lingvoj, konsideris la laboron vana kaj utopia, tial li verŝajne perdigis la manskribon, konfiditan al li de la filo. Inter la jaroj 1879–1885 Zamenhofo studis medicinon en Moskvo kaj Varsovio. Tiutempe li denove eklaboris pri la internacia lingvo. La unuan renovigitan version li instruis jare 1879 al siaj amikoj. Post kelkaj jaroj li jam tradukis poezion, por ke kiel eble plej perfektigi la lingvon. En la jaro 1885 li skribis: „Ses jarojn mi laboris pri perfektigo kaj testado de Esperanto, kvankam jam en la jaro 1878 ŝajnis al mi, ke la lingvo tute pretas.“''Zamenhof, L. ''Lingvaj Respondoj. Konsiloj kaj opinioj pri Esperanto. 6-a eldono. Marmande : Esperantaj Francaj Eldonoj, 1962. LR 51. Atingebla interrete. Kiam li jam preparis publikigon de la lingvo, la caraj cenzuristo malpermesis tion. Zamenhofo estis tre elrevigita pro tio kaj sian libertempon pasigis per tradukado ekz. de la Malnova Testamento aŭ kelkaj teatraĵoj de Shakespeare. Fine en la jaro 1887 li povis eldoni la unuan lernolibron, kun la nomo «Международный языкъ» (La internacia lingvo). Fakte tio estis la sama lingvo, kiun oni ĝis hodiaŭ parolas. Laŭ la kaŝnomo de Zamenhofo Doktoro Esperanto, sub kiu la libro estis eldonita, la lingvo baldaŭ eknomiĝis La lingvo de d-ro Esperanto kaj pli malfrue mallongigite Esperanto.''VONDROUŠEK, J. ''Z histórie esperanta Esperanto.sk. Legita 2007-09-01. Atingebla interrete. (Esperante, slovake.)PAGE, Hugh R., Jr. Esperanto Great Barrington (Massachusetts, USA): Berkshire, 2005-05-24. Legita 2007-09-01. Atingebla interrete. (Angle.)ČELIAUSKAS, Petras. Zamenhof en Veisiejai. En Litova Stelo Numero marto-aprilo, jarkolekto 1998. Litova Esperanto-Asocio. Legita 2008-08-14. Atingebla interrete. (Esperante.) La unuaj ŝanĝprovoj Zamenhofo ricevadis grandan kvanton de entuziasmaj leteroj, enhavantaj ofte ankaŭ proponoj de diversaj ŝanĝoj en la lingvo. Ĉiujn sugestojn li registris kaj pli malfrue komencis publikigi en la ĵurnalo La Esperantisto, eldonata tiam en Nurenbergo. En la sama periodaĵo li dufoje balotigis la legantojn pri la ŝanĝoj, la plejmulto tamen malkonsentis. Post tiuj voĉdonadoj por certa tempo silentiĝis voĉoj dezirantaj reformojn kaj la lingvo ekdisvastiĝadis. Plej multajn abonantojn la ĵurnalo havis en tiama Rusujo. Grandan baton ĝi tial suferis, kiam la cara cenzuro malpermesis ĝian disvastigon pro artikolo de Lev Nikolajeviĉ Tolstoj. La ĵurnalo devis esti malestigita, sed post nelonge ĝin anstataŭis nova, nomata Lingvo Internacia. Ĝi unue estis eldonata en sveda Upsalo, poste en Hungarujo kaj fine en Parizo, kie la eldonadon finis nur la unua mondmilito.Drezen, E. Zamenhof kaj reformoj en esperanto. МИР ЭСПЕРАНТО. Atingebla interrete. Legita 2008-08-14. (Esperante.)Pri la reformoj. Interpopolalingvo.inf.hu. Atingebla interrete. Legita 2008-08-14. (Esperante.)Kolker, Boris. Enigmoj de Ludoviko Zamenhof. Esperanto-mv.pp.ru. Atingebla interrete. Legita 2008-08-14. (Esperante.)Kniivilä, Kalle. Informfluoj en Esperantujo. diVERse. Atingebla interrete. Legita 2008-08-14. (Esperante.) Disvastiĝo de la lingvokomunumo thumb|right|La unua [[Universala Kongreso de Esperanto en Bulonjo-ĉe-Maro]] La novan internacian lingvon ĝiaj uzantoj komencis uzi ankaŭ por organizi fakajn kaj ŝatokupajn aktivadojn internacinivele. Dum la unuaj jardekoj la komunikado en Esperanto realiĝis preskaŭ nur skribe, sed post nesupozite sukcesa Universala Kongreso, okazinta 1905 en franca Boulogne-sur-Mer, kie pruviĝis ebloj uzi la internacian lingvon eĉ parolforme, komencis rapide kreski ankaŭ personaj kontaktoj kaj renkontiĝoj inter Esperantistoj. Jam dum la Universala Kongreso en Barcelono jare 1909 realiĝis kelkaj renkontiĝoj de ĉeestantaj katolikoj, kiuj fine decidis organizi venontjare, do en 1910, apartan kongreson de katolikaj Esperantistoj. Dum ĝi estis fondita la Internacia Katolika Unuiĝo Esperantista (IKUE), kies ĉefa organo, la ĵurnalo Espero Katolika, tamen estis eldonata jam ekde 1903 kaj nun do temas pri la plej malnova ĝis nun aperanta Esperanta periodaĵo.Konciza historio de IKUE. Roma (Italujo) : IKUE. Atingebla interrete. Legita 2007-09-09. (Esperante.) En la jaro 1912 Zamenhof dum solena sermono enkadre de la 8-a UK en Krakovo rezignis sian oficialan rolon en la movado. La deka Universala Kongreso estis okazonta en Parizo jare 1914, aliĝis tien preskaŭ 4000 homoj, sed komencanta milito malebligis ĝin kaj Zamenhof povis reveturi hejmen nur tra la Skandinavajn ŝtatojn. La sopiro pri paco kaj harmonio post la Unua Mondmilito vekis novajn esperojn, danke kion Esperanto estis rapide disvastiĝanta. La unua Universala Kongreso post la milito okazis jare 1920 en Haag, la 13-a UK jare 1921 en Prago. En 1927 en la Viena kastelo Hofburg estis fondita la memstara Esperantomuzeo kaj Kolekto por Planlingvoj, kiu en 1929 alkroĉiĝis al la Aŭstruja Nacia Biblioteko kaj hodiaŭ rezidas en aparta konstruaĵo.NB online – Kolekto por Planlingvoj kaj Esperantomuzeo. Wien (Aŭstrujo) : Österreichische Nationalbibliothek. Atingebla interrete. Legita 2007-09-09. (Germane.) thumb|right|Rotterdam, 2008: La 93-a Universala Kongreso de Esperanto kun 1845 partoprenantoj En la intermilita periodo kaj la dum la Dua Mondmilito, okazis persekutado kontraŭ esperantistoj, inter alie en Germanio sub naziismo kaj en Sovetunio sub stalinismo. Post la dua mondmilito thumb|[[Duilio Magnani transdonas Esperantan legaĵaron al papo Johano Paŭlo la 2-a (1997)]] La klopodoj akceptigi Esperanton kiel universalan lingvon renkontadis pozitivan respondon: Petskribojn favore ĝin adresitajn al la Unuiĝintaj Nacioj subskribis pli ol 80 milionoj da homoj, en Ĉeĥoslovakujo ekzemple ankaŭ la Nobel-premiito profesoro Jaroslav Heyrovský.Malovec, Miroslav. Esperantští spisovatelé a jejich díla. Atingebla interrrete. Legita 2007-09-09. (Ĉeĥe.) La Ĝenerala Asembleo de UNESCO akceptis similajn rezoluciojn en Montevideo la 10-an de decembro 1954 kaj en Sofio la 8-an de novembro 1985. En ili ĝi notis la rezultojn atingitajn per Esperanto sur la kampo de internaciaj intelektaj interŝanghoj kaj por la proksimigo de la popoloj de la mondo, invitis la membrajn ŝtatojn instigi al la enkonduko de studprogramo pri la lingvo-problemo kaj pri Esperanto en siaj lernejoj kaj siaj institucioj de supera edukado kaj rekomendis al la internaciaj neregistaraj organizaĵoj aliĝi al la festado de la centjariĝo de Esperanto kaj pristudi la eblecon utiligi Esperanton kiel rimedon por disvastigi inter siaj membroj ĉiajn informojn, inkluzive de tiuj pri la agado de UNESCO.''E-Euroscola: Rezolucioj de Unesko por Esperanto. Atingebla interrete. Legita 2007-09-06. (Esperante.) Esperanton favoris ankaŭ pluraj estroj de la Pola Scienca Akademio (Polska Akademia Nauk). La jubilean 72-an Universalan Kongreson jare 1987 (centjariĝo de la lingvo-publikigo) partoprenis preskaŭ ses mil homoj de 60 nacioj. Ankaŭ la Internacia Katolika Unuiĝo Esperantista atingis gravan progreson, kiam en la jaro 1990 estis eldonita la dokumento Norme per la celebrazione della Messa in esperanto, per kiu la Sankta Seĝo permesas servi sanktan meson en Esperanto sen neceso de specialaj permesoj. Esperanto tiel fariĝis ununura aprobita konstruita liturgia lingvo de la Katolika Eklezio.La dekreto pri la normoj por la celebro de la Meso en esperanto. Roma (Italujo) : IKUE. Atingebla interrete. Legita 2007-10-18. (Esperante.)La dekreto por la aprobo de la Meslibro kaj Legaĵaro en Esperanto. Roma (Italujo) : IKUE. Atingebla interrete. Legita 2007-10-18. (Esperante.)Catholic Prayers in the Languages of the World: Esperanto. Città del Vaticano : Agenzia Fides. Atingebla interrete. Legita 2007-10-18. (Angle.) La fakto, ke multaj celoj de la Esperanta movado ne realiĝis, estas atribuata interalie al teknologia kaj kultura hegemonio de Britujo kaj Usono, precipe en la tempo post la dua mondmilito, kio rezultigas hodiaŭan uzon de la angla kiel komunika lingvo de plej multaj internaciaj agadoj.GRADDOL, David. The Future of English? The British Council, 1997 Atingebla interrete. Legita 2007-04-15. (Angle.) Esperanto nuntempe En la nuna mondo, kiu ĉiam pli konscias rajtojn de malplimultoj kaj lingvan diversecon, akiras la internacia lingvo ree atenton de iuj gravuloj. Neregistaraj organizoj kaj asocioj insistas, ke la diskuto pri la internacia lingvo aperu kiel diskuttemo de la Unuiĝintaj Nacioj kaj Eŭropa Unio. Julie 1996 Simpozio de internaciaj organizoj kunvenigis omaĝe al Inazo Nitobe en Pragon grupon de sendependaj ekspertoj, kiuj esploris tiaman pozicion de Esperanto kaj proponis ĝian envicigon en aktualaj interparoloj pri lingvaj rajtoj kaj politiko. La Manifesto de Prago (akceptita dum UK 1996 en Prago), moderna deklaro pri valoroj kaj celoj motivantaj Esperantan movadon, emfazas lingvan demokration kaj konservon de la lingva diverseco. Al famuloj uzantaj Esperanton nuntempe apartenas interalie la Nobel-premiito Reinhard Selten (1994), mondĉampionoj en ŝakludo Judit Polgár kaj Tivadar Soros la patro de la financisto George Soros. Esperanto estis kiel komunikilo uzata ankaŭ en la projekto Indiĝenaj Dialogoj, al kies celoj apartenis plifortigi interŝanĝon de spertoj inter indiĝenaj popoloj en la mondo, kiuj rifuzas uzon de iamaj koloniaj lingvoj. La kreinto de Esperanto, Ludoviko Lazaro Zamenhof, sciis, ke lingvo estas disvastigenda per kolektiva uzo, tial li limigis sian komencan proponon je minimuma gramatiko kaj malgranda vortprovizo. Hodiaŭ tamen Esperanto estas plene disvastigita lingvo kun tutmonda komunumo de parolantoj kaj kompleta esprimaparato. Multaj ideoj de Zamenhof antaŭiris la ideojn de la fondinto de la moderna lingvistiko Ferdinand de Saussure, kies frato estis Esperantisto. Stato de la lingvoevoluo Komence, la lingvo konsistis el ĉirkaŭ mil vortradikoj, el kiuj oni povis krei 10–12 mil vortojn. La nunaj esperantaj vortaroj enhavas ofte eĉ 15–20 mil radikojn, el kiuj jam da vortoj deriveblas centmiloj; krome la lingvo daŭre evoluas. La aktualajn tendencojn observas kaj kontrolas la Akademio de Esperanto. Dum sia historio, Esperanto estis uzita por atingi diversajn celojn, iujn el ili eblas taksi problemaj. La lingvo estis malpermesita kaj ĝiaj uzantoj persekutataj kaj dum la erao de Stalin, konsideranta ĝin „lingvo de mondcivitanoj“, kaj dum Hitler, por kiuj ĝi estis „lingvo de Hebreoj“ (ĉar Zamenhof, la kreinto, mem estis Hebreo). La nuna Esperanto estas rezulto post kolektiva laboro de centoj da filologiistoj, poetoj, verkistoj kaj da tri generacioj de ĝiaj uzantoj. JANTON, Pierre; TONKIN, Humphrey. Esperanto: language, literature, and community. New York : State university of New York Press, c1993. 169 pĝ. ISBN 0-7914-1254-7. Dum pli ol 120 jaroj kreiĝis miloj da vortoj, esprimoj, frazfiguroj, metaforoj ks., ellaboriĝis ankaŭ dekoj da fakaj vortaroj por diversaj sciencoj. Uzantoj de la lingvo La Universala Esperanto-Asocio (UEA), kies membroj konsistigas la plej aktivan parton de la Esperantista komunumo, havas siajn naciajn filiojn en 62 ŝtatoj kaj individuajn membrojn en preskaŭ duobla kvanto de ŝtatoj. La nombro de venditaj lernolibroj kaj membrostatistikoj de lokaj grupoj montras, ke ekzistas jam centmiloj aŭ eĉ milionoj da homoj kun almenaŭ minimuma scio de la lingvo. Parolantoj de Esperanto troveblas en la tuta mondo, plej koncentriĝinte en tiom malsamaj landoj kiel estas Brazilo, Bulgarujo, Ĉinujo, Irano, Japanujo, Kubo aŭ Madagaskaro. Laŭ indikoj de la projekto Ethnologue estas la suma kvanto de la parolantoj estimata je du milionoj, el kiuj du milojn konsistigas denaskuloj, precipe danke uzon de Esperanto en hejmoj, plej ofte en internaciaj familioj. La historiisto kaj Esperantisto Ziko Marcus Sikosek indikis la estimon troigita, baziĝante sur komparo kun realaj nombroj de parolantoj en Kolonjo kaj kiomoj de membroj en Esperantaj organizaĵoj.Ziko Marcus Sikosek: Esperanto sen mitoj. Antverpeno 2003². Pĝ. 247 Aliaj estimoj indikas pli modestajn numerojn, kutime inter centmilo kaj miliono. Neprecizaĵoj en la pritaksoj baziĝas sur la fakto, ke nombron de parolantoj de iu ajn internacia helplingvo estas malfacile ekscii, ĉar ekzemple popolnombradoj en plimulto da ŝtatoj demandas nur pri gepatra lingvo de la loĝantoj, ne pri iliaj pluaj lingvoscioj.Seznam doporučených ukazatelů sčítání. Praha: Český statistický úřad, aktualigita 2007-09-13, citita 2007-09-16. Instruado de Esperanto Tre rapide eblas komenci interkompreniĝi internacilingve, kio prezentas idealan enkondukon al lernado de fremdaj lingvoj. Jam post kelkaj semajnoj povas lernantoj komenci korespondi Esperante kaj post kelkaj monatoj ili jam kapablas enkadre de siaj kursoj aŭ private vojaĝi eksterlanden uzante la lingvon. thumb|right|Esperanto estas ununura agnoskita [[liturgio|liturgia planlingvo de la Katolika Eklezio]] Eksperimentaj kaj neformalaj observadoj aludas, ke antaŭa lernado de Esperanto eĉ povas pozitive efiki al posta ekposedado de aliaj fremdaj lingvoj (oni nomas tion propedeŭtika efekto). Realiĝis jam kelkaj provoj formale esplori la fenomenon: ekzemple grupo de studantoj, lernintaj dum unu jaro Esperanton kaj poste dum tri jaroj la Francan lingvon, havis pli bonajn rezultojn ol kontrolgrupo, kiu lernis la Francan dum la tutaj kvar jaroj.Williams, N. A language teaching experiment. Canadian Modern Language Review, 1965. Ĉapitro 22.1, pĝ. 26–28. Similajn rezultojn oni akiris ankaŭ kiam la dua lingvo estis la Japana aŭ malplilongiginte la eksperimenton je duono. Tamen, la menciita studo ne skribas, kiel progresas studantoj, kiuj lernis en la unua jaro alian lingvon ol Esperanton, ekzemple Latinon. Kvankam Esperanto estas instruata de iuj universitatoj, ekz. ĉe la Masaryk-Universitato en Brno (Ĉeĥujo), plej ofte homoj lernas ĝin mem, pere de korespondaj aŭ plurmediaj kursoj (kaj poŝte kaj retpoŝte), pere de retejoj kiel lernu! aŭ en lokaj kluboj de Esperanto. Lernolibroj kaj aliaj helpiloj por memlernantoj ekzistas en pli ol cent lingvoj. Specifaj trajtoj thumbnail|240px|right|Ŝildo [[Esperanto-flago|flagforma, simbolo de Esperanto, uzata por signi i.a. la esperanto-version en plurlingva eldonaĵo.]] La strukturoj de Esperanto subtenas la naturan emon de la homa pensado al analogio kaj estas pli trarigardeblaj ol tiuj de la plej multaj etnaj lingvoj. Tre produktiva sistemo de vortfarado garantias jam en frua stadio de la lingvolernado nuancitajn esprimeblecojn. Sekve fruaj sukcesoj emocie motivas la lernanton progresi. Tial la sama lernintenso ebligas akiri kompareblan lingvan nivelon en kompare tre malgranda ono de la tempo necesa por etna lingvo. Ĝenerale pluraj monatoj da studado de Esperanto egalas kelkajn jarojn da lernado de lingvoj kiel la angla aŭ la franca. Pro la domino de eŭropdevenaj vortradikoj, ekzemple azianoj bezonas pli da lernotempo, tamen malpli ol por alia azia lingvo. En sia fama "Unua Libro" de Esperanto (1887) Zamenhof prezentis la gramatikon per 16 reguloj. (Kiuj kompreneble ne klarigas ĉiujn detalojn de la lingvouzo.) Tiu ĉi gramatiko eniris en la sistemdokumenton "Fundamento de Esperanto", kiu, laŭ decido de la unua Universala Kongreso en 1905, garantiu la kontinuecon de la lingvoevoluo. Vortoj La vortoj devenas de diversaj lingvoj. La plejparto venis kaj venas el la ĉefaj eŭropaj lingvoj - precipe el la latina, la hispana, la franca, la germana kaj la angla. Pro la internaciemo, multaj etimoj apartenas al pluraj lingvoj eĉ se la konkreta formo en Esperanto similas pli al tiu de unu lingvo. Etimaj ekzemploj *'el latinidaj lingvoj:' **'el la latina:' abio, sed, tamen, okulo, akvo '' **'el la franca:' '' dimanĉo, fermi, ĉe, frapi, ĉevalo, butiko '' **'el la itala:' '' ĉielo, fari, voĉo **'el la portugala:' '' saŭdado'' **'pluraj:' facila, fero, tra, verda *'el ĝermanaj lingvoj: **'el la germana:' ''baldaŭ, bedaŭri, haŭto, hundo, jaro, nur **'el la angla:' birdo, mitingo, spite, suno, ŝarko, teamo **'el la sveda:' ju ... des **'pluraj:' bildo, fiŝo, fremda, grundo, halti, hasti, hundo, ofta, somero, ŝipo, vintro *'el slavaj lingvoj': **'el la pola:' celo, ĉu, krado, luti, moŝto **'el la rusa:' barakti, serpo, vosto **'pluraj:' klopodi, krom, prava *'el pliaj hindeŭropaj lingvoj' **'el la greka:' hepato, kaj, biologio, politiko **'el la litova:' du, tuj **'el sanskrito:' budho, nirvano, pado *'el Finno-Ugra grupo de la Uralaj lingvoj' **'el la samea:' samea, boaco, jojko **'el la finna:' lirli, saŭno **'el la hungara:' cinci, ĉako, ĉardo, ĉardaŝo, ĉuro *'el semidaj lingvoj' **'el la hebrea:' kabalo **'el la araba:' kadio, kaido, magazeno, matraco, admiralo *'el aliaj lingvoj' **'el la japana:' cunamo, haŝio, hajko, ĵudo, noo, sakeo, utao, zeno **'el la ĉina:' maĝango, toŭfuo **'el la korea:' kimĉio, makolio, tekvondo **''' el la havaja:' ''ukulelo, vikio **''' el la maoria:' ''keo, kivio Principoj de la vortelekto La tagoj de la semajno estas el la latinidaj lingvoj laŭ la francaj vortoformoj (dimanĉo, lundo, mardo ...), multaj partoj de la korpo laŭ la latinaj (hepato, okulo, brako, koro, reno...), kaj la unuoj de tempo el la ĝermanaj lingvoj laŭ formoj germanaj (jaro, monato, tago...). La nomoj de animaloj kaj vegetaloj ĉefe venas de la sciencaj latinaj nomoj. Kiel jam supre estis videble, oni povas klarigi multajn vortojn per pli ol unu devenlingvo (vidu ankaŭ "Etimologia vortaro de Esperanto" de Ebbe Vilborg). *'abdiki' laŭ angla, franca, itala kaj latina *'abituriento' laŭ germana kaj rusa *'ablativo' laŭ latina, angla, franca, itala kaj hispana, sed ĝi ankaŭ estas konata al germana lingvisto kaj lingvoŝatantoj *'funto' laŭ pola, rusa, jida kaj germana *'ŝnuro' laŭ germana, pola kaj ĉeĥa Plue, Zamenhof zorgeme kreis malgrandan bazon de radikaj vortoj kaj afiksoj per kiu plia multo da vortoj estas konstruita. Pro tio, oni povas esprimi sin flue post lernado de malgranda vortprovizo (eble 500-2000 vortoj kaj afiksoj). Kvankam Zamenhof klopodis internaciigi Esperanton, ĝi estas eŭropeca pro sia vortaro. Tiu trajto ne apartenas sole al Esperanto: la plejmulto de la projektoj de internaciaj lingvoj uzas la eŭropajn komunajn vortojn. La ĉefa diferenco inter Esperanto kaj aliaj planlingvoj devenas de la ne-eŭropeco de la gramatiko, kaj tiun ne-eŭropecon Zamenhof mem agnoskis kiel volan penon de li. La vorteroj kun gramatika funkcio aperas memstare ene de la vortaro, tiel ke ĉiu teksto estas deĉifrebla eĉ sen helpo de aparta gramatika klarigo. Aliflanke, li alkonformigis la gramatikajn vortetojn (interalie la vortfinaĵojn) tiel ke la eŭropanoj eĉ ne bezonu konscii pri tiu ne-eŭropeca gramatiko de Esperanto. Specifaj vortoj en Esperanto Ne ĉiuj vortoj de Esperanto havas signifon rekte diveneblan pere de aliaj lingvoj. Kelkaj el ili estas Esperantaj idiotismoj indiĝene naskitaj en Esperantujo, ĉu pro zamenhofa kaprico, ĉu pro natura lingvo-evoluo inter la parolantaro. Laŭforme (rimarku, ke la listo enhavas mikse vortojn tute kutimajn kaj vortojn foje uzatajn sed neoficialajn): :aliĝilo, edzo, espo (slango por Esperanto), ĝi, kabei, nifo (laŭ angla UFO), pli, plej, ujo, zamenhofa. Oni ankaŭ povus aldoni la tabelvortojn (inspiritaj de la rusaj escepte regulaj korelativoj) kaj la uzon de afiksoj kiel memstaraj vortoj (igi, ilo, ree, umi, ktp.). Foje oni trovas la vortojn aliel, alies, -iĉ-, kaŭ (= kaj + aŭ), kaj ri, sed tiuj ne konformas al la reguloj de la Fundamento. Temas ĉe ili aŭ pri nekonsciaj pekoj kontraŭ la reguloj aŭ pri intencaj reformprojektoj. Laŭsignife: :aligatori, fundamento, memzorganto, necesejo, kajmani, krokodili, krokodilo, fina venko, verda, verdo Alfabeto kaj ortografio La literumado aŭ ortografio ankaŭ estas tre simpla: unu fonemo por unu litero, kaj inverse. Esperanto uzas la latinan alfabeton, sed ĉar la lingvo uzas pli ol 26 fonemojn (same kiel la plejmulto de lingvoj), por respekti la supran priskribitan principon, Zamenhof devis krei novajn literojn: la tiel nomatajn "ĉapelitajn" literojn: ĉ, ĝ, ĥ, ĵ, ŝ, ŭ. En Esperantlingvaj TTT-paĝoj oni uzas (laŭ Google-statistiko en Marto 2007) la jenajn manierojn skribi la ĉapelitajn literojn de Esperanto: * 77%: veraj supersignaj literoj, preskaŭ ĉiam laŭ Unikodo (rekte aŭ per numeraj signoreferencoj), iafoje laŭ Latino 3: ĉ, ĝ, ĥ, ĵ, ŝ, ŭ. * 14%: surogate laŭ la X-sistemo: cx, gx, hx, jx, sx, ux. * 9%: surogate laŭ la H-sistemo: ch, gh, hh, jh, sh, u. Lingvoevoluo Kvankam Esperanto montriĝis plene taŭga por la celoj de la internacia komunikado, dum ĝia tuta historio ne mankis proponoj reformi detalojn. En la jaro 1908 el reformprovo rezultis nova lingvoprojekto, kaj fine aparta planlingvo: Ido. Kontraste al ĝi Esperanto de 1887 ĝis hodiaŭ evoluis sen radikalaj ŝanĝoj, sed malrapide kaj kontinue. Tiu (iam preskaŭ ne rimarkata, iam akre pridisputata) lingvoŝanĝiĝo ampleksas (krom la ĝenerala kresko de la vortprovizo) interalie la sekvajn tendencojn: * prefero de mallongaj vortoformoj - ekzemple spontana anstataŭ spontanea * arkaikiĝo de vortoj (ekz.: pafilego) kaj paralela enuziĝo de novaj (ekz.: kanono) * nuanciga pliriĉigo de la vortostoko, ekzemple al bleki (= produkti bestosonojn) aldoniĝis tuta listo de verboj por unuopaj bestospecioj * evoluo de signifodiferenco de paralelaj formoj - ekz.: plaĝo = bordostrio speciale taŭga por bano kaj sunbruniĝo, plej ofte tiucele transformita de homoj; strando = origina, natureca , pli "sovaĝa" bordostrio * uzo de k'' (en kelkaj kazoj ''h) anstataŭ pli frua ĥ'', precipe post ''r. * uzo de ''-io'' anstataŭ ''-ujo'' en landnomoj * pli ofta adverbigo - ekzemploj: lastatempe anst. en la lasta tempo, aviadile anst. per aviadilo, haste kaj laste anst. hastante kaj kiel la lasta * evito de kompleksaj verboformoj * uzo de afiksoj kiel memsignifaj vortoj - ekz.: ega, eta, emo, malo, iĝi, estro, estraro, ilo, ilaro, ejo, ismo Proponoj pri reformoj de lingvaj detaloj estas lastatempe ne malofte diskutataj en la novaĵgrupo soc.culture.esperanto; ekzemple enkonduko de nova triapersona ununombra pronomo sekse neŭtra (ri, ŝli) aŭ konsekvenca uzo de ĝi en tiu rolo. : (*) Kvazaŭ-arkaismo, tre malofte uzata. : (**) La seksindiferenta (neŭtra laŭ PIV difinebla kiel prezentanta neniun difinitan sekson) pronomo »ĝi« povas esti (laŭ la ekzemploj el la Fundamento de Esperanto) uzata por objektoj aŭ kiel senseksa triapersona pronomo por vivantaj kreaĵoj kiel homoj. Tamen ĝi plej ofte estas uzata nur por aĵo, besto aŭ infaneto. : (***) Uzebla nur por la tria persono. Parolantaro La nombro de Esperanto-parolantoj estas ne precize konata. Nur eblas taksoj pri la kvanto de la tutmonda parolantaro. Ekde 2001 okazis popolnombradoj en pluraj landoj, ekzemple Hungario kaj Litovio, kiuj kalkulis ankaŭ la nombron de Esperanto-parolantoj (4.565 por Hungario, 844 por Litovio). La plej multaj taksoj pri la tutmonda parolantaro varias inter 100 mil kaj 1,5 milionoj. La diversaj taksoj verŝajne priskribas malsamajn lingvonivelojn kaj malsaman oftecon de uzado: 100 mil celas la kvanton de homoj, kiuj regule uzas Esperanton, 500.000 inkluzivas tiujn, kiuj de tempo al tempo uzas la lingvon, 2 milionoj (Culbert) ankaŭ tiujn, kiuj jam dum multaj jaroj aŭ jardekoj ne plu uzas la lingvon. Pli altaj taksoj (ĝis aŭ super dek milionoj) inkluzivas supozeble ankaŭ tiujn, kiuj nur eklernis la lingvon; ili supozeble ankoraŭ rememoras kelkajn vortojn, sed fakte ne scipovas praktike utiligi la lingvon. Se la kriterio estu tute flua altanivela lingvouzo, komparebla al denaska nivelo en aliaj lingvoj, la taksoj eĉ reduktiĝas je unu aŭ kelkaj dekmiloj. (Kp. la artikolon pri la nombro de Esperanto-parolantoj.) Inter la planlingvoj (ekzemple, Interlingvao kaj Loĵbano), Esperanto estas la plej uzata kaj la sola kun evoluintaj daŭraj aplikoj en preskaŭ ĉiuj vivosferoj. Verŝajne pli ol 95 % de la parolantoj de planlingvo, eble eĉ 98 aŭ 99 %, parolas Esperanton; multaj planlingvuloj aldone parolas aŭ almenaŭ komprenas Esperanton. Movado por Esperanto La ĉefa tutmonda Esperanto-organizaĵo estas la Universala Esperanto-Asocio. Ĝi jam de kelkaj jardekoj kunrilatas kun Unuiĝintaj Nacioj. La plej fama simbolo de Esperanto estas la kvinpinta verda stelo, kiu simbolas la esperon (verdo estas koloro de espero) sur la kvin kontinentoj, kaj kiu ankaŭ ornamas la Esperantan flagon. Subteno de internaciaj organizoj Unesko (Organizaĵo de la Unuiĝintaj Nacioj pri Edukado, Scienco kaj Kulturo) adoptis tri rezoluciojn favorajn al Esperanto (1954, 1985 kaj 1993), per kiuj ĝi agnoskas la indajn atingaĵojn de Esperanto kaj instigas ĝian utiligon. Sed, malsimile al la latina en mezepoka Eŭropo kaj la angla en nia jarcento, bazo de lernejoj, universitatoj kaj lernolibroj mankas al Esperanto. Ankaŭ aliaj eksterkomunumaj organizoj kaj konferencoj subtenis Esperanton, ekzemple en 1980 en Manilo, la ĉefurbo de Filipinoj, la Monda Turisma Konferenco (organizita de Monda Turisma Organizo)Teksto kaj komento en Eventoj 94). Notindas krome kelkaj rezolucioj kaj proponoj ĉe Ligo de Nacioj, Unuiĝintaj Nacioj kaj aliaj organizoj (kp. ESPERANTO KAJ INTERNACIAJ ORGANIZAĴOJ). Kulturo Esperanto havas literaturon, parte originalan, parte tradukitan el naciaj lingvoj (kaj parte eĉ surretan). Bedaŭrinde, malmultas esperantaj verkoj tradukitaj al naciaj lingvoj, kaj do la ekstermovada publiko ne povas facile legi ilin. Ĝi ankaŭ havas muzikon, gazetojn, organizojn, kaj dissendojn per radio en Esperanto. Vidu liston de radiostacioj, kiuj dissendas en Esperanto. Ankaŭ ekzistas kelkaj esperantlingvaj podkastoj. Inter ili, verŝajne plej populara estas Radio Verda kiu funkcias ekde 1998. Internacia Televido nun funkcias sub la sponsorado de Ĝangalo, kaj nun faras la epokon de televido. Malfeliĉe tiu televido ŝajne ne plu funkcias: nun videblas nur nigra ekrano. Famaj aŭtoroj de verkoj en Esperanto Esperanto kaj internacia uzo por pagata laboro Ekzistas kelkaj kampoj, en kiuj oni jam hodiaŭ uzas Esperanton profesie. Kiel ekzemploj povas servi eldona agado aŭ turismo (ĝenerale aŭ kleriga). Pli pri la profesia uzo de Esperanto oni povas legi ekzemple en Petr Chrdle: [http://katalogo.uea.org/index.php?inf=4856&id=579&recenzo=montru Profesia uzo de Esperanto kaj ĝiaj specifaj trajtoj] (KAVA-PECH, 1995). Se vi deziras labori per Esperanto aŭ trovi laboranton kiu parolas Esperanton, bonvolu uzu la senpagan retservon Eklaboru. Kritiko kaj respondoj al kritiko Esperanto estas foje kritikata de ne-esperantistoj aŭ eĉ de esperantistoj mem. Kelkaj kritikoj estas kontraŭ internaciaj helplingvoj ĝenerale: *"Internacia helplingvo ne havas kulturon." (Esperantistoj ofte respondas, ke ja ekzistas Esperanta literaturo kaj certaj tradicioj en la Esperanto-komunumo; iuj esperantistoj pli emfazas la rolon de Esperanto kiel ponto inter malsamaj kulturoj; kelkaj kombinis ĉi tiujn du alirojn per la koncepto de pontokulturo.) *"La toleremo pri malperfektecoj ĉe internaciaj helplingvoj estas malpli ol ĉe etnaj lingvoj. Ĉar neniu internacia helplingvo povas esti perfekta, ĝi neniam estos vaste akceptata de la publiko." Aliaj kritikoj temas pri Esperanto specife: *Kelkaj, precipe la subtenantoj de naturismaj planlingvoj, kritikas ke Esperanto ne direktas sin sufiĉe laŭ la grandaj eŭropaj lingvoj (kutime ili celas ĉefe latinon kaj la latinidajn lingvojn, aŭ latinidajn formojn en aliaj lingvoj). Ekzemple, ili kritikas la tabelvortojn aŭ vortfaradon kiel "malsanulejo" anstataŭ pli eŭropecan "hospitalo". Kontraŭargumento estas, ke ŝanĝo al pli da eŭropeco eble igus Esperanton pli facila por eŭropanoj, sed samtempe pli draste malfaciligus ĝin por ne-eŭropanoj, kiuj devus lerni multajn apartajn "eŭropajn" formojn. *Aliflanke Esperanto estas ofte kritikata esti tro eŭropeca. Ĝiaj vortradikoj kaj ĝia gramatiko klare devenas de eŭropaj lingvoj, kio laŭ la kritikantoj nuligas (aŭ malpliigas) ĝian neŭtralecon. Esperantistoj ofte respondas ke la aglutina strukturo de Esperanto similas pli al la turka, japana aŭ bantuaj lingvoj ol al la plej multaj eŭropaj lingvoj. *Kelkaj kritikas ke la seksa malsimetrio en Esperanto estas lingva seksismo. Oni kritikas ke pluraj parenc-radikoj (kiel "patr-", "frat-" kaj "edz-") havas baze viran signifon, dum necesas aldoni "-in-" por paroli pri inoj. Aldone oni kritikas ke multaj aliaj vortoj (kiel "instruisto", "anglo" kaj la pronomo "li") servas kaj por signi viran personon kaj por signi ajnaseksan personon, dum ekzistas apartaj vortoj por inaj personoj ("instruistino", "anglino", "ŝi"). Riistoj kaj iĉistoj provas forigi tiun malsimetrion el Esperanto. *Oni kritikas la devigan akuzativan finaĵon "-n". Esperantistoj respondas ke tio necesas por samtempe havi klarecon kaj grandan liberecon en la vortordo. *Oni kritikas la supersignajn literojn de Esperanto. Esperantistoj defendas ilin argumentante ke ili necesas por konservi la principon "unu sono — unu litero", ĉar la 26 bazaj literoj de la latina alfabeto ne sufiĉas por la 28 fonemoj de Esperanto. Bibliografio * E. van Someren, Republication of the thesis 'The EU Language Regime, Lingual and Translational Problems'; * P. G. Forster, The Esperanto Movement. The Hague: Mouton Publishers, 1982. ISBN 90-279-3399-5; * C. Gledhill, The Grammar of Esperanto: A Corpus-Based Description. Second edition. Lincom Europa, 2000. ISBN 3-89586-961-9; * J. Wells, Lingvistikaj aspektoj de Esperanto ("Linguistic aspects of Esperanto"). Second edition. Rotterdam: Universala Esperanto-Asocio, 1989; * W. Auld. La fenomeno Esperanto ("Il fenomeno esperanto"). Rotterdam. UEA. 1988; * C. Piron. La bona lingvo (La lingua buona) trattato sulla lingua, Paperback, 1989. ISBN 978-963-571-294-6; * U. Lins. La lingua pericolosa. Storia delle persecuzioni contro l'esperanto sotto Hitler e Stalin. Traccedizioni. 1990. ISBN 88-7205-000-6; * P. Janton. Esperanto. Lingua, letteratura, movimento. Cooperativa Ed. Esperanto. 1996. ISBN 88-85872-07-7; * F. Amerio; G. Bonvecchiato; G. C. Fighiera. Esperanto: dati e fatti. FEI Fondo Marelli. 2002. ISBN 88-85872-11-5; * G. Formizzi, Le radici culturali dell'esperanto. La pedagogia di Giovanni Amos Comenio. Gabrielli Editori. 2006. ISBN 88-6099-007-6; * C. Minnaja. L' esperanto in Italia. Alla ricerca della democrazia linguistica. Il Poligrafo. 2007. ISBN 88-7115-546-7. Notoj kaj fontoj Ankaŭ vidu Eksteraj ligoj *Plena Manlibro de Esperanta Gramatiko *Multlingva Informcentro pri Esperanto en 62 lingvoj *Terminaroj ĉe UEA *Datumbazo de originalaj Esperanto-verkaĵoj kaj aŭtoroj, kun biografioj kaj bildoj *Diskutgrupo "Ni parolas Esperante" *TERRA Esperanto ekspedicio - Renkonte al teroj kaj homoj: Esperanto de Oriento ĝis Okcidento *Mi lernos la internacian lingvon Esperanto sed nur se 20,000,000 homoj tra la tuta mondo faras same - Tutmonda promeso * Parolu: Maŝina parolo en Esperanto * Esperanta Ontologio, Marco Romano, 2007, Epistematica S.r.l. Milano, Italio * [[:Dosiero:Esperanto kaj la Katolika Eklezio (eo) 001.pdf|Prelego Esperanto kaj la Katolika Eklezio]] Kritikoj * Esperantokritika paĝaro * Ĉu la Esperanta vortaro estas tro vasta? Kategorio:Esperanto af:Esperanto als:Esperanto am:ኤስፔራንቶ an:Esperanto ar:إسبرنتو arz:إسبيرانتو ast:Esperanto az:Esperanto ba:Эсперанто теле bar:Esperanto bat-smg:Esperanto be:Эсперанта be-x-old:Эспэранта bg:Есперанто br:Esperanteg bs:Esperanto ca:Esperanto ceb:Esperanto crh:Esperanto tili cs:Esperanto csb:Esperanto cu:Єспєра́нто cv:Эсперанто cy:Esperanto da:Esperanto de:Esperanto dsb:Esperanto el:Εσπεράντο en:Esperanto es:Esperanto et:Esperanto eu:Esperanto fa:اسپرانتو fi:Esperanto fo:Esperanto fr:Espéranto frp:Èsperanto fy:Esperanto ga:Sprantais gd:Esperanto gl:Esperanto haw:‘Ōlelo Ekepelānako he:אספרנטו hi:एस्पेरान्तो hif:Esperanto hr:Esperanto hsb:Esperanto hu:Eszperantó nyelv hy:Էսպերանտո ia:Esperanto id:Bahasa Esperanto ie:Esperanto io:Esperanto is:Esperanto it:Lingua esperanto iu:ᐃᓯᐱᕋᓐᑐ/isipirantu ja:エスペラント jbo:esperantos ka:ესპერანტო kn:ಎಸ್ಪೆರಾಂಟೊ ko:에스페란토 ksh:Esperanto ku:Esperanto la:Lingua Esperantica lad:Esperanto lb:Esperanto li:Esperanto lt:Esperanto lv:Esperanto mg:Esperanto mk:Есперанто ml:എസ്പെരാന്തോ mn:Эсперанто mr:एस्पेरांतो ms:Bahasa Esperanto mwl:Speranto nah:Netēmachīliztlahtōlli nds:Esperanto ne:एस्पेरान्तो nl:Esperanto nn:Esperanto no:Esperanto nov:Esperanto oc:Esperanto os:Эсперанто pl:Esperanto pms:Lenga esperanto pnb:اسپرانٹو pt:Esperanto qu:Esperanto simi rm:Esperanto rn:Kiseperanto ro:Esperanto ru:Эсперанто sah:Эсперанто scn:Lingua esperantu sco:Esperanto leid sh:Esperanto simple:Esperanto sk:Esperanto sl:Esperanto sq:Gjuha esperanto sr:Есперанто ss:Sí-Speranto sv:Esperanto sw:Kiesperanto szl:Esperanto ta:எஸ்பெராண்டோ tg:Забони эсперанто th:ภาษาเอสเปรันโต tr:Esperanto ug:ئېسپېرانتو uk:Есперанто ur:اسپرانٹو uz:Esperanto vec:Esperanto vi:Quốc tế ngữ vo:Sperantapük wa:Esperanto war:Inesperanto yi:עספעראנטא zh:世界语 zh-classical:世界語 zh-min-nan:Sè-kài-gí zh-yue:世界語